AJ Styles
Allen Neal Jones (born June 2, 1977), best known by the ring name AJ Styles (also stylized as''' A.J. Styles'), is an American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE performing on the SmackDown brand. Styles debuted for the WWE in 2002 and has since won 16 world championships, the third most of all-time behind Giant Haystacks (26) and William Regal (22). Along with that he has won two WWE Intercontinental Championships, the United States Championship on three occasions. In tag team competition Styles has won the WWE Tag Team Championship once with James Harrison, they were the inaugural champions. He also won the World Tag Team Championship ten times, three with Harrison, two with Kenny Omega, the remaining five were with Cody Rhodes, Cesaro, John Cena, Marty Scurll and Finn Bálor. Styles also won the 2008 and 2009 Royal Rumbles being the only person to win the match in consecutive years and alongside Stone Cold Steve Austin the only to win it on multiple occasions. Styles is also the only person to the Royal Rumble, Money in the Bank and International Series in the same year in 2009. Styles has held the WWE Championship for 1,463 days over his 11 reigns only bettered by Bruno Sammartino, Bob Backlund, William Regal and Hulk Hogan. AJ Styles has main event seven WrestleMania's (21, 24, XXV XXVI, 29, XXX and 31), over his career Styles has main event 139 pay-per-views more than any other wrestler in history in any company. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves''' **''Calf Killer'' (Calf slicer) – 2013–present **''Phenomenal Forearm'' (Springboard forearm smash) – 2010–present; used as a signature move from 1998–2010 **''Spiral Tap'' (Corkscrew senton bomb) – 2002–2010; used as a signature move thereafter **''Styles Clash'' (Belly-to-back inverted mat slam, sometimes from the second rope) – 2002–present *'Signature moves' **Brainbuster, sometimes onto the ring apron **Discus clothesline **Diving knee drop **Fireman's carry facebuster **Frankensteiner, sometimes inverted or preceded by a kip-up **Frog splash **''Hollow Point'' (Kneeling ganso bomb) – 2014–present **Multiple DDT variations ***''Bloody Sunday'' (Lifting single underhook) – 2014–present; adopted from Finn Bálor ***''Cliffhanger'' (Crucifix dropped into a sitout) ***''Phenomenon/Stylin' DDT (Springboard moonsault onto a standing opponent transitioned into an inverted) ***Tornado **Multiple kick variations ***Drop, sometimes from the top rope ***Enzuigiri ***''Pelé Kick (Backflip) ***Spin ***Super **Multiple suplex variations ***Snap, sometimes into the turnbuckles ***''Starmaker'' (High-angle belly-to-back) ***''Styles Suplex Special'' (German followed by a sitout belly-to-back wheelbarrow facebuster) ***Vertical lifted and dropped into a neckbreaker slam **Muta lock **Over-the-shoulder back-to-belly piledriver **Over the top rope moonsault plancha **''Phenomenal Blitz (Two punches followed by a shoot kick followed by a backfist followed by a lariat) – 2013–present **''Rack Bomb (Argentine powerbomb) **Running swinging neckbreaker **''Shooting Styles Press'' (Springboard shooting star plancha) – 2001–2005; used rarely thereafter **Sliding forearm smash **''Spine Breaker (Backbreaker followed by a gutbuster) **''Stylin' Crab (Modified Boston crab) – 2001–2002 **''Superman'' (Springboard 450° splash) **''Ushigoroshi'' (Fireman's carry neckbreaker) *'Managers' **Karl Anderson **Luke Gallows *'Nicknames' **"The Champ That Runs the Camp" **"The Face That Runs the Place" **"The (Georgia) Pitbull" **"The Lone Wolf" **'"The Phenomenal (One)"' *'Entrance themes' **"Styles Clash" by Yonosuke Kitamura (2002 – June 24, 2007) **'"Phenomenal"' by CFO$ (January 27, 2008 – present) **'"Shot'Em"' by QBrick (used while a part of Bullet Club) Championships and Accomplishments *'WWE' **WWE Championship (11 times) **World Heavyweight Championship (5 times) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) **WWE United States Championship (3 times) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time; inaugural) – with James Harrison **World Tag Team Championship (10 times) – with James Harrison (3), Kenny Omega (2), Cesaro (1), Cody Rhodes (1), Finn Bálor (1), John Cena (1), Marty Scurll (1) **Royal Rumble (2008, 2009) **Money in the Bank (2009) **International Series (2009, 2014)